justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
It’s Raining Men
(DLC) /''Best Of'' |artist = |year = 1983 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |pc = |gc = |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 84 |nowc = JD2: itsrainingmen JD3 and later games: ItsRainingMen |audio = |dlc = April 25, 2012 (JD3) April 21, 2016 (JDU) April 28, 2016 (NOW)}}"It's Raining Men" 'by is featured on , (as a DLC), /Best Of, , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is wearing a green raincoat with white buttons, a blue collar, a pink sash, and pink and blue cuffs. She is wearing polka-dotted boots that are colored blue and dark pink. She also has lime green hair. In ''Just Dance 2, she gets a green and teal silhouette (similar to the ones in ''Just Dance'' when she is doing the uncounted moves at the start of the bridge. In Greatest Hits/Best Of, this turns to a orange silhouette way different from the Just Dance 2 one. It also appears near the beginning of the song when there also is no counted moves. In the remake, she looks slightly more realistic, and she gains a faint glowing outline instead of the orange silhouette. Itsrainingmen coach 1 big.png|Original Itsrainingmen coach 1 big remake.png|Remake Background Just Dance 2 This routine takes place in front of a city with brightly lit buildings. It is raining heavily and puddles can be seen on the ground. Water droplets appear on-screen as if you were looking through a camera. Every time the dancer performs certain moves, lightning strikes the dancer. Just Dance 3/Greatest Hits/Best Of In the Xbox 360 versions of those games, the rain drops make a different effect when touching the ground, and blue flashes appear on the city whenever It's raining men! is sung. Remake In the remake, the effect of the rain has changed again, as it is more visible and rain drops appear more frequently. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Raise both of your hands up, outstretched. Gold Move 4: Quickly "swash" your right hand such that it almost makes contact with your left hand. This is the final move of the routine. Itsrainingmen gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Itsrainingmen gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Itsrainingmen gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Itsrainingmen gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups It's Raining Men is featured in the following Mashups: *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' Captions It's Raining Men ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Lightning Pose * Lightning Strike * Puddle Splashing * Rain Boots * Rainy Day * Running In The Rain * Snap The Rain * Storm Star * Swim Up * Weather Girl Trivia *The skyscrapers are farther from the screen in the Xbox version, and the rain has a different effect. *The final verse and chorus of the song are cut from the routine. *One of the captions above is named after the artist who sang the song. *Along with ''Dagomba, Futebol Crazy, and Alright, this song is one of the final DLC's to be released for . *There are two errors in the lyrics: "She took off the heaven" appears as "She took off heaven", and "To rearrange the sky" appears as "To rearrange'd' the sky". Both only appear the second time they are sung. ** In the remake, they appear as "She took on the heaven's'" and "She rearrange'd' the sky". *In the Xbox versions of , , Best Of and in the remake, one of the pictograms have been mirrored to show the move better. *In and the remake, the color of the dancer s outline is green and blue, while in and /''Best Of, the color of the outline is red. ** The menu assets for the remake, however, apply a red outline on the coach. *In the original version, there are some cheering sounds at the beginning and at the end of the routine. There is also a blue and green glow around the dancer when she performs complicated moves that are not counted before the bridge. Both are removed in the remake. **Also, the dancer fades away almost immediately in the remake (and is struck by lightning when she does so) rather than walking away like in the original version. * From April 28, 2016 to May 11, 2016, '' was a VIP exclusive on . * In the Wii versions of /''Best Of'', the coach no longer appears with a lightning orb effect. The sound effect still plays, however. * This song is the first one to appear in the menu of , making it the first song to contain a Gold Move. * In , the background is still animated even after the routine ends. Gallery Game Files Itsrainingmen jd2 cover generic.png|''It s Raining Men'' Itsrainingmen jd3 cover generic.png|''It s Raining Men'' ( /''Greatest Hits) Itsrainingmen jdu cover generic.jpg|''It s Raining Men (Remake) Itsrainingmen cover@2x.jpg| cover ItsRainingMen Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Itsrainingmen ava.png|Avatar Itsrainingmen golden ava.png|Golden avatar Itsrainingmen diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar itsrainingmen pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Itsrainingmen pictos-sprite updated.png|Pictograms (Updated) In-Game Screenshots jd2irm.png|''It’s Raining Men'' on the menu Itsrainingmen_jd2_score.png| scoring screen Itsrainingmen_jdgh_menu_(wii).png|''It’s Raining Men'' on the menu (Wii) Itsrainingmen_jdgh_menu_(xbox).png|''It’s Raining Men'' on the menu (Xbox) Itsrainingmen_jdgh_coachmenu_(xbox).png| coach selection screen (Xbox) Itsrainingmen_jd2017_menu.png| on the menu (2017) Itsrainingmen_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Itsrainingmen_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen (2017) ItsRainingMen jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Others itsrainingmen background.png|Background Holiday easteregg.png|The background appearing in Holiday itsrainingmen jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video The Weather Girls - It's Raining Men Gameplays It’s Raining Men - Just Dance 2 It’s Raining Men - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) It’s Raining Men - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) It’s Raining Men - Just Dance 2016 It’s Raining Men - Just Dance Now It’s Raining Men - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation es:ru:It's Raining Men Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs